digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
BlackMetalGarurumon
|from=ShadowWereGarurumonDigimon Masters |to=Omnimon Zwart * (w/ BlackWarGreymon)Digimon World: Next Order |partner=Self-Proclaimed Legend |jacards= |s1=MetalGarurumon }} BlackMetalGarurumon is an Android Digimon. A virus MetalGarurumon equipped with a cold-air system on its body. Once it targets its prey with the laser sight on its nose it will maintain a lock regardless of friend or foe, and will unleash a terrifying missile attack.Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Attacks *'Freezing Breath'This attack is named "Metal Wolf Claw" in the Field Guide in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth and Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. (Cocytus Breath): Freezes an opponent with a breath of freezing cold air. *'Garuru Tomahawk': Attacks the enemy with a powerful missile. *'Blizzard Wolf Claw': Launches every missile on its body at an opponent. *'Ice Wolf Claw': (Grace Cross Freezer): Launches freezing missiles from all of the weapons hidden throughout its body. *'Metal Fang': A stronger version of Freeze Fang. *'Metal Howling': Attacks the enemy with a powerful howl. *'Metal Grinder' (Fire Wolf Claw) *'Fire Wolf Claw' (Burst Wolf Claw) *'Ice Wolf Claw' *'Metal Masher' (Metal Wolf Claw) *'Giga Destruction' Design Etymologies ;MetalGarurumon (Black) (メタルガルルモン（黒）) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in most Japanese and some American English''Digimon World Data Squad'' media. Some Japanese and American English''Digimon World Championship'' media leave out the "(Black)". *(En:) Metal. *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for a wolf's growl. *(Ja:) "}}. ;BlackMetalGarurumon (ブラックメタルガルルモン) Official romanization given by and used in some Japanese and American English media. *(En:) . *(En:) Metal. *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for a wolf's growl. Fiction Digimon World Data Squad MetalGarurumon (Black) is a digivolution in 's galaxy once the following requirements have been met: *Unlocked WereGarurumon (Black). *450 AGI. *300 DEX. *Defeated 15 Mega level Digimon. *Fought 180 enemies. *Spent 30,000 bits. *Unlocked 10 other Digimon for Biyomon. *1200 HP. It also appears at Ice Labyrinth (Deep Area). Digimon Digital Card Battle BlackMetalGarurumon appears in Igloo City after defeating Apocalymon at infinity tower. He, being the battle master, reopens the arena with Garurumon who also digivolves into MetalGarurumon. He, however does not have any card and therefore do not belong to any card group. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 He is an unlockable digivolution character in Digimon Rumble Arena 2. BlackMetalGarurumon is an unlockable digivolution of BlackGarurumon. Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digimon World: Next Order MetalGarurumon (Black) is a Dark Virus type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from WereGarurumon (Black) and Doumon and can DNA Digivolve to Omegamon Zwart with BlackWarGreymon. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth MetalGarurumon (Black) is a Electric Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Datamon, Rapidmon, WereGarurumon, and WereGarurumon (Black), and can DNA Digivolve to Omnimon Zwart with BlackWarGreymon. Its special attacks are Ice Wolf Claw and Garuru Tomahawk its support skill is Menace, which gives all attacks a 10% chance to Stun. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory MetalGarurumon (Black) is #298 and is a Electric Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Datamon, Rapidmon, WereGarurumon, and WereGarurumon (Black), and can DNA Digivolve to Omnimon Zwart with BlackWarGreymon. Its special attacks are Ice Wolf Claw and Garuru Tomahawk its support skill is Menace, which gives all attacks a 10% chance to Stun. Digimon World Championship BlackMetalGarurumon digivolves from ShadowWereGarurumon. Digimon Battle BlackMetalGarurumon digivolves from MetalGarurumon and can DNA Digivolve to Omnimon Zwart with BlackWarGreymon. Digimon Heroes! BlackMetalGarurumon digivolves from BlackWereGarurumon. Digimon Masters MetalGarurumon (Black) digivolves from WereGarurumon (Black) and can Jogress to Omnimon Zwart with WarGreymon (Black). MetalGarurumon (Black) was renamed from BlackMetalGarurumon on December 17, 2019. Digimon Links MetalGarurumon (Black) digivolves from Datamon, Rapidmon, WereGarurumon, and WereGarurumon (Black), and can digivolve to Omegamon Zwart. Digimon ReArise MetalGarurumon (Black) digivolves from WereGarurumon (Black). Notes and references de:BlackMetalGarurumon